


The Razor's Edge

by monimala



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gap Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monimala/pseuds/monimala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the hotel scene in Macau. I've only seen the film once so far, so please forgive any clothing continuity errors. <i>He tastes like challenge and amusement, and his eyes are too cold to hold either.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Razor's Edge

The first time Eve holds a man’s life in her hands, she almost kills him. The second time, he almost kills her. It’s laughable, because she’s the one with a blade in her hands, gently scraping the shaving cream from his craggy cheeks, trying to avoid the lines and dips, lest she slip and draw his blood again.

They are close enough to trade breaths as easily as barbs. He tastes like challenge and amusement, and his eyes are too cold to hold either.

He scares her, James Bond does. As he should. She’s read his Classified file, memorized all the psychiatric evaluations. She knows he’s a complete sociopath, with no empathy for anyone. “Will not hesitate to use sex to further the mission” said a notation at the bottom of page eight. “Is unclear whether Bond even derives pleasure from the act.” It’s what she thinks of now, as he wipes leftover cream from his face and draws her closer, until she’s not so much kneeling between his legs as straddling his lap. He smiles, but only with a tiny quirk of his lips. His pale eyes are still barren wastelands, frozen and devoid of even a hint of life.

She could be anyone. She _is_ anyone. He’s never even asked her name. 

Perhaps that’s what makes Bond’s icy seduction easier. She can pack her directive and Mallory away in a tiny compartment, let loose the girl who liked to party till dawn at the clubs during her last year of university. That Eve would shag a half naked man with a killer’s eyes in a heartbeat. That Eve wouldn’t miss a shot.

He’s hard through the thin barrier of the terrycloth towel, like steel between her thighs. If he doesn’t derive real pleasure from the act, his body at least manufactures a reasonable facsimile…and hers is happy enough with the ruse. She strips off her own clothes, tosses them aside and lets him touch her with those cool, efficient fingers skimming up her sides, weighing her breasts like skewed scales of justice. He fucks like he touches: every move choreographed, designed to take her measure and take her hard.

When they kiss, it’s not intimate. It’s brutal. This time, his mouth is the blade skimming across her skin, taking care not to draw blood. Because he could, she knows. He could bite her clean through and suck her dry. 

Perhaps she says that aloud, because he splays one palm across her back, spreads her thighs wider with the other, and slams deep to a place that makes her vision go black. “A vampire, am I?” he growls. “Is that why you didn’t succeed in sending me to my grave, darling?”

He’s the only person she’s ever met who can make “darling” sound like “fuck you.” Eve clutches his shoulders, gasping for breath, feeling more alive in this tiny stretch of minutes than she has in years. “N-no,” she pants, as his face comes back into focus. As she sees herself reflected, beautiful and bare, in the glass of his eyes. “I didn’t succeed, Commander Bond, because you have no soul.”

The first time Eve holds a man’s life in her hands, she almost kills him. The second time, he almost kills her. It’s laughable, really. Because the simple sincerity of his mirth is lethal, and his naked, weary whisper of “you may just be right” is a thousand times worse. “Souls, my dear, are overrated.”

He scares her, James Bond does. As he should.

Because she could easily fall in love with the man he refuses to be.

 

\--end--

November 25, 2012


End file.
